The Young Alchemist
by jojoer123
Summary: Ed and Al are back at Central Headquarters and they have made a new discovery; another young State Alchemist. Why is the girl so mysterious? Does she have a secret even Colonel Mustang doesn't know? !WARNING! In my story, Hughes is still alive, Ed never went to the other side of the gate, and Al is still a suit of armor.
1. Chapter 1

"I've never seen this picture before." Ed noted, looking at the framed photo on Mustang's desk. "Who is that?"

It was a picture of Mustang standing next to a teenage girl. She had long, auburn hair and purple eyes. Mustang was smiling, something he is rarely doing in pictures, and the girl was wearing his military hat, which was way too big for her.

"You haven't heard the stories about Mustang's daughter?" Havoc asked with a smile.

"Mustang has a daughter?!"

"No, he doesn't." Hawkeye glared at Havoc. "He is like a father-figure to Reina, but he isn't actually her father."

"So, who is she?"

"The youngest person to ever become a state alchemist, and one of the most talented alchemists I know."

"Oh. What are the stories?"

"There are lots of rumors about how she came to Central, though few of them are true."

"Like one," Havoc started. "Says that Reina is Mustang's long lost daughter from a high school sweetheart."

"You were there when we found her." Hawkeye reminded him.

"So? That doesn't mean I don't listen to the gossip."

"What actually happened?" Al asked.

"We were investigating a possibly rogue alchemist. He had been on the military's watch list for years, so he got annual check ups. The second to last time we visited him, the door was answered by a six year old girl. There was no record of him having a child, so we weren't happy. We confronted him about her. He said his wife had died just after the last check up so, before then, he had no reason to tell us. We didn't have a choice but to wait another year for more questions. When we went back, the girl had a black eye. Mustang asked her what happened, and she glanced at her father and gave us an excuse that was obviously rehearsed. With more investigating, we found several more bruises and lacerations on the poor little girl. Her father was practically mad at that point. He confessed his intentions when he got married and was put to death. Poor kid… Anyhow, Mustang took her in, and became her legal guardian. He found her to be quite skilled in alchemy, and talked the counsel into letting her take the state alchemist test. She was ten, but still aced the written test, the psychological evaluation, and the practical evaluation."

"What were her father's intentions?" Ed wondered.

"He was turned down by the state when he tried to become a State Alchemist, so he wanted to take down the military. His ancestors were extremely skilled alchemists, so a child of his would have lots of potential. He did more research and found a young woman with an equally powerful family and married her. They planned to have a baby, whom he was going to train to help him fight the state. When a girl was born, he was furious. In his mind, only a son could help him. He murdered his wife when the child was two, then abused her until she was seven. He was crazy, but succeeded in getting a powerful child. The only thing that backfired is Reina's love and dedication to the military."

"That's horrible."

"Don't pity her." Havoc warned. "She doesn't like pity, and could kick your butt in a fight."

"Good to know." Ed mumbled.

"Though you may be able to relate to her." Hawkeye thought aloud. "She has an automail arm and leg."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. If she was in the military before me, why am I just now hearing about her? And why haven't we met?"

"She's one of Mustang's best alchemists, so she's always off fighting a problem. If you had ever asked about her, anyone would have told you."

"Oh. What's her state name?"

"The Armed Element Alchemist." Havoc said it with a smile. "She specializes in elements like metals and stuff with atomic numbers, and she has yet to be beat in a fight, so she also specializes in combat."

Mustang walked in. He frowned at Ed standing behind his desk. "What are you doing in here, Fullmetal?"

"Learning about Armed Element." Ed stated.

"Oh?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me you have a daughter?"

"She's not technically my daughter."

"Why didn't you ever tell me _anything _about her?"

"You never asked. Speaking of Reina, when is she coming home?"

"Haven't heard anything." Riza told him. "She sent in reports last week confirming that she is still alive and is making progress on an assignment you gave her, but nothing else."

"Progress? Really?"

"That's what she said. What did you tell her to do?"

"Nothing that is important right now. I hope she comes back soon. It's been over a year since she left."

"You missed her sixteenth birthday too." Havoc pointed out.

"Dang it! I hadn't even thought about that."


	2. Chapter 2

Ed asked a few more people about the mysterious Reina. He got a different story each time, but the same description of her personality.

"So what do you know about the Armed Element Alchemist?" He asked Hughes.

"Reina? She's a fun kid."

Same as always.

"Really smart. And talented with alchemy."

Same.

"Kinda reminds me of Mustang; confident, devoted, stubborn, but with a splash of charisma and joy. She's like a small package of happiness."

That one was different.

"A small package of happiness?" Al asked.

"Yeah. Nobody can be upset when they're around Reina. Unless they're fighting her…"


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had past since Ed learned he wasn't the only young state alchemist. One day, he was talking to Havoc outside Mustang's office.

"Don't you get bored sitting out here?" He wondered.

"Very. But it's not the worst-" Havoc stopped talking and stared down the hall. Ed followed his gaze. The girl from the picture was walking towards them with a backpack slung over her shoulder. Her waist length auburn hair floated weightlessly around her shoulders, and her strangely colored eyes sparkled. She wasn't very tall, maybe five foot two inches. Her small frame was perfectly complimented by the bright green tank top and brown leggings. A black jacket was draped over one arm, but her left automail arm was clearly visible. It was sleek and didn't draw a lot of attention compared to her pretty face. She stepped funny on her left leg, probably the automail leg in her knee-high leather boots.

"I saw her first." Ed mumbled to Al.

"Touch her and I'll skin you alive." Havoc threatened quietly. He smiled as the girl got closer.

"Did you miss me?" She asked. Her voice could probably make a criminal change his ways. Ed understood why Hughes said you couldn't be angry around her.

"We all missed you, troublemaker." Havoc hugged her. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, and you look perfect after a ten hour train ride?" The girl joked.

"I meant the scars."

"I know. I had a bit of a run in with a chimera. Neither of us were happy about being trapped in a dark room, but he expressed his anger with violence."

Ed studied the dark scars. They were completely healed, but easy to see. One started just above her right eyebrow and went down over her eye, stopping just below it. The other was next to it, but started just under her eyebrow and stopped mid cheek. Somehow, the flaws made her more beautiful.

"You got hurt? From a chimera?" Havoc asked in mocking shock.

"It was dark! I couldn't see anything!"

"Alright, alright. Reina, this is the Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed Elric, and his brother Alphonse."

"Fullmetal, huh? I've heard a lot about you." Reina shook their hands.

"Heard a lot about you too." Ed admitted.

"You had better go say hi to Roy." Havoc said. "He doesn't know you're back."

"Is he in his office?"

"Yep."

Reina opened the door without knocking. Ed watched Mustang's expression go from one of annoyance, to one of surprise and joy. He stood up from his desk.

"Armed Element." He greeted her in his colonel voice. "You have returned safely."

"Yes sir. Don't I get a hug?"

Mustang smiled even wider and hugged her.

"I didn't know Mustang could hug." Ed noted.

"Only Reina." Havoc joked.

"How've you been, kid?" Mustang asked her.

"Pretty good. You?"

"I'm alright. How is that project coming." 

"It's… getting there."

"That's good. Progress is good. I'm sure Hawkeye would like to see you, so let's take a walk."

The group started walking through the hall. Reina was greeted by many smiles, hugs, and fist bumps. She seemed used to it.

"This is what I miss most when I leave." Reina decided.

"Being annoyed by everyone?" Havoc asked.

"Knowing everyone. I don't know that many people back east."

"Reina!" Armstrong's voice rang through the corridor.

"Uh oh." Reina sighed. Before she could react, he wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Reina! You're safe!"

"And… suffocating…" She managed. Mustang and Havoc smiled. Armstrong finally put her down and held her at arms length.

"I think you might have grown in the past year!"

Reina frowned. "Is that some sort of cruel joke?"

"What happened to your eye?" Armstrong was avoiding the question.

"Fight with a chimera. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Those marks might be permanent!"

"I guess so, but they don't bug me anymore."

"Hm. It's been very dreary around here since you left. Nobody else can make the colonel smile."

Mustang rolled his eyes. Hughes came around the corner.

"Reina! I thought I heard your lovely voice!"

"Hughes! How's Gracia? And how old is Elicia now?"

"Gracia is great, and Elicia is four! You missed the birthday party…"

"Sorry about that. I was a little busy."

"That's okay. But you have to come to her fifth birthday!"

"I'll try."

"Good!" He pulled out a photo and showed her. "Isn't she cute?!"

"Adorable." Reina agreed without looking. "Have you seen Riza?"

"Right here." Hawkeye came into view and gave Reina a hug. "No more leaving for that long, alright? I can't stand Roy when you're gone for more than a few months."

"Hey!" Mustang frowned.

"Deal. I don't like leaving for that long either."


End file.
